Kíli has an accident
by Dancingonmytrainofthoughts
Summary: Little Durinfic, Dwalin leaves his battleaxe, Kíli finds it. Bad things happen. Oín is their savior.


Thorin looked down at the sleeping forms of his two little sister-sons, the blonde having his arms protectively wrapped around the ravenette, manes of black and blond tangling together on the pillow.

"Sleep well, little ones." Thorin smiled lightly, bending down to press a kiss on either's head, softly walking out of the room, closing the door behind him, because Kíli insisted the door must be closed while he was sleeping.

The next morning, the Prince of Erebor was woken by two happy children jumping on his bed.

"Wake up, Uncle!" The oldest yelled, still holding tight onto his little brother, who was standing wobbly on the bed.

"Momma has breakfast!" The smaller one said, his face breaking into a smile, little arms hooked around his brother's hips, holding himself up.

Thorin got up, swooping the two little ones up in his arms, grimacing as the ravenette tugged on his hair braids, though he would let him anyway, the little one was too cute to resist.

The day went by easily, and by the time Thorin returned from the forges, and Dís had prepared dinner, they were joined by Dwalin, who had seen Thorin on his way back to Dís, and as he was always welcome, decided to join them.

"Mister Dwalin!" Kíli came running as fast as his little legs would carry him, hugging Dwalin's leg.

"Hi there, little Kíli." The old warrior said, lifting the little one up in his arms, watching Thorin do the same with the slightly older kid.

"Not little!" Kíli started squirming in Dwalin's arms, though unable to get out of the older one's grip.

"Alright then, is big Kíli okay?" The warrior asking with a grin on his face, ruffling his hand through Kíli raven manes.

The little dwarf thought about that for a few seconds, then nodded, tiny hands grasping Dwalin's beard. Dís gently lifted Kíli from Dwalin's arms, leaving the warrior to bring his beard back in a somewhat neat shape. Fíli slid from Thorin's arms as well, and followed his little brother into the kitchen, where Dís was finishing preparing dinner.

Roughly half an hour later, Dís was calling the two workers for dinner, Fíli was already sitting in his chair, gulping down his drink before dinner had even begun. As the two warriors took their places, Dís went to collect Kíli from the hall, where he claimed he'd left a toy that Bofur had made for him.

"KÍLI NO!" Dís' scream could be heard throughout entire Ered Luin probably, and as soon as she'd said it, Dwalin and Thorin were behind her, though –like her- frozen for the moment.

Dwalin had never left his home without his battleaxe, it was a simple fact, and no one commented on it, but now he'd placed the axe near the front door, instead of outside, merely forgetting it this time. Apparently Kíli had found the axe, and managed to knock it over, right on his foot.

One of the toes in the middle of the foot had gotten all the weight on it, the nail hanging loosely, only attached at the very beginning of toe and nail, the rest crushed and bleeding. The toe itself had gone entirely blue, obviously broken.

Dwalin was the first to unfreeze, lifting the little bugger up.

"We have to get him to Oín, if he want to keep that toe."

Dís and Thorin got their wake-up call thanks to Dwalin's words, Dís fetching Fíli from the kitchen as they set out for Oín, who luckily lived near enough in Ered Luin.

As they arrived at the house of the elderly dwarf, Thorin almost knocked through the door, in his distressed state not noticing what strength he was using.

"Oín! Open up! We need you!" Dís yelled, wishing her brother would just knock the door in if the dwarf was too deaf to hear the knocking.

Finally the door open, painstakingly slow as the deaf dwarf opened it, Dwalin ushering past him, with Thorin and Dís –who was holding Fíli- hot on his heels.

"He got my axe in his toe, and it looks gruesome, so it's yer job to heal it. You're the best in Ered Luin." Dwalin said grudgingly, handing the crying dwarf over to the older man.

"Aye, I see. Dís, you come with me, leave Fíli with Thorin, let's have a look at the toe then."

Oín and Dís disappeared in the next room, and Fíli was clinging onto Thorin, not wishing for his brother to be in pain at all.

Over two hours later, Dís and Oín returned, a sleeping Kíli in the older one's hands.

"He'll be alright, lads. The toe has a lot of cartilage in it, just rewrap the bandage every time he bathes, and don't put too much pressure on it. He'll be fine in no time."

Oín handed Thorin Kíli, as Dís picked up Fíli, muttering soothing words into the ear of her oldest son, who had gone really pale now.

"We should go home, I left the door open." Dís said resolutely, and the little march back home began. Dís up front with Fíli in her arms, Thorin right behind her, very careful not to jostle little Kíli, with Dwalin ending their little party, who secretly felt very guilty for leaving his battleaxe there, despite not getting chastised by anyone.


End file.
